International Publication No. WO 90/06299, published Jun. 14, 1990, describes derivatives of phenylethanolamines as having an effect on the metabolism, preferably reduction of the blood sugar level and body fat, International Publication No. WO 02/32897, published Apr. 25, 2002, describes derivatives of alpha-aryl ethanolamines useful as β3 adrenergic receptor agonists, and International Publication No. WO 2004/002939, published Jan. 8, 2004, describes aminoalcohol derivatives useful as β3 adrenergic receptor agonists.